Confessions
by Trixxie
Summary: Ummm...the title kind of sums it up.


_I wrote this story for Vanessa-san….because she is the silver lining in a dark grey world who makes me blush fire red with one simple comment. _

_I am so glad to have met her! For she inspires me to write better and more often! Arigato Vanessa-san! _

A gentle buzzing sound filled the room while a soft light flashed. Haruka stirred in her bed turning to glare at the cause of the annoyance. As if on cue the buzzing and flashing ceased. Haruka repositioned herself letting her eyes slowly flutter closed only to spring open as the buzzing resumed. 'What' she demanded pulling the phone from its resting place and holding it against her ear.

'Gomen Tenoh-san.' an unknown yet slightly familiar voice returned. 'it's Hino-Raye-chan.' the caller added. Haruka's ear perked, which one was Raye she wondered.

'Hai.'

'I need your help Tenoh-san.' Raye continued.

'With what Raye-chan?' Haruka asked pulling her body into a sitting position, her tone less harsh but still annoyed.

'Michiru-san.' came Raye's reply. A panic ran through Haruka.

'What do you need?' she managed her mind racing.

'She's drunk Tenoh-san. I don't know what to do with her.' Raye explained. A smile crossed Haruka's face.

'Alright, where are you?' she asked flicking on her bedside light and jotting down the address Raye was giving her. 'I'll be there in twenty minutes.' Haruka said before she closed her phone and rolled out of her bed. Haruka pulled on a discarded pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, ran a hand through her bed-head, grabbed her keys and headed for her car, a devious smile still planted on her face.

'I've practically thrown myself at her Mako-chan and does she respond? No.' Michiru's voice rang through the small living area of Makoto's apartment.

'Sounds just like the upper-classmen who broke my heart.' Makoto frowned.

'It's exactly the same.' Michiru slurred taking another shot from the large white bottle situated between her and the brunette.

'Don't you think you two have had enough?' Raye asked her nose screwed up.

'Mind your own Hino-chan.' Michiru spat, her words nearly unrecognizable.

'Ya Raye-chan.' Makoto echoed pulling a draft from the bottle. 'Who could that be?' Makoto called as a knock continued on her door. She stood from the couch only to lose her balance and fall back down breaking into a fit of laughter joined by Michiru.

'I'll get it.' Raye frowned looking from the giggling girls to the door. 'Arigato Haruka-san.' Raye greeted pulling the door wide.

'Ne Raye-chan no need to thank me.' she said softly; glancing at the giggling girls.

'Oh no.' Michiru frowned noticing Haruka. 'What do you want?'

'I called her to help you home Michiru-san.' Raye said.

'Nani Raye-chan. I don't need her.' Michiru stuttered.

'Ya.' Makoto added again trying to stand and failing. A laugh escaped Haruka as she watched the inebriated pair. 'How did they get like this?' she asked Raye.

'We were celebrating with Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan when Michiru-san joined us. Everyone else went home when they started talking about lost love, or rather unrequited love. Then Mako-chan ordered something called Malibu and they've had a bottle each.' Raye explained.

'A full bottle.' Haruka challenged.

'That's the third.' Raye nodded pointing to the near empty bottle between the two girls.

'Go away.' Michiru said loudly standing up, her hands bracing the arm of the couch and Makoto's shoulder.

'How about I just take you home.' Haruka laughed unable to control herself.

'See, she laughs at me. Thinks I'm a joke. I happen to be a world famous viogirl and I'm pretty sexalinist.'

'Did that make any sense to you Raye-chan?' Haruka laughed as Raye held her head in her hands 'Alright world famous sexalinist lets go.' Haruka took Michiru by the waist using her strength to haul her over one shoulder. 'Get me off.' Michiru demanded her legs kicking wildly.

'Maybe when you sober up.' Haruka laughed. 'Goodnight Makoto-chan.'

'Arigato Haruka-san.' Raye smiled.

'Take care of that one, she'll be sick in the morning.' Haruka warned.

'I will. Arigato.'

Haruka did her best to get Michiru out of her car but Michiru was defiantly not helping.

'This isn't my home.'

'No Michiru it's mine.'

'Why did you here?' Michiru slurred.

'Because I can watch you better. You might hurt yourself.' Haruka answered pulling Michiru's legs out of the car, only to watch them swing back in while Haruka tended to the seat belt.

'I don't want you to watch me.'

'Please Michiru-san, it's late can we argue about this up stairs?'

'No.' Michiru nodded sliding out of the car and into Haruka's arms. 'You smell good.' Michiru smiled taking a deeper breath.

'Alright up we go.' Haruka warned again hauling Michiru over her shoulder. 'please don't get sick on me.'

'I'll try.' Michiru said placing a hand over her mouth.

Haruka tossed her keys on the floor, kicking her slippers out of the way as she rushed Michiru to the bathroom. The aqua-haired girl nearly didn't make it saved by Haruka's quick reflexes using her foot to lift the toilet seat. Haruka knelt next to Michiru holding aqua locks out of the way as the smaller girl emptied her stomach. 'Gomen Haruka-san.' Michiru said before another wave over took her.

'It's alright.' Haruka calmed using her free hand to rub Michiru's back.

'I'm such a fool.' Michiru said slumping away from the toilet to lean against the cool bathtub.

'Because?'

'Because I'm in love with a person who has no love for me in return.' Michiru answered running her hand against her mouth catching some renegade spit and frowning at it.

'Who would that be?' Haruka asked placing a cloth under the cool water of the tap and then placing it on Michiru's forehead.

'Don't be coy.' Michiru warned leaning into the cool cloth.

'Michiru-san.'

'Haruka-san you know how I feel about you. How could you not?' Michiru asked her voice nearly a whisper. 'I told you on the floor of the mechanic's room the first time we met; I've told you over and over and still you ignore me. What's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough? What is so great about that damned Usagi?' Michiru demanded, she was screaming now tears pouring from her face her hands balled into fists. ' I love you for gods sake Haruka, and you do nothing but tease me, parading around in your perfect world not letting me dare get to close. I would give my life for you and I want to give myself to you. But you deny me. Why? Why do you deny me Haruka?' Michiru paused only long enough to catch her breath. 'I don't get it, that first night we drove along the shore talking and flirting until the sun emerged from its slumber. You held me in your arms as we promised to work together to find the talismen, that we would be partners, that we would be there for each other no matter what. But if one of us should die the other must keep going. Well I have died Haruka. My heart can't possibly go on anymore the pain is to much. I'm not strong like you. I need more.' Haruka opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by Michiru's hand. 'No. Please don't pity me. I don't want that. I want you to love me as I love you. I want you to hold me, to kiss me to make passionate love to me but I do not want you to pity me Tenoh-Haruka. Not you. Please.'

'It isn't fair, I never asked for this. I wanted to be a violinist a painter not a warrior. I wanted to fall in love with my prince charming start a family, settle down somewhere warm, not share a solitary love with the senshi of the wind.' new tears escaped the navy eyes of Michiru as she buried her face in her hands. 'Please leave me be.' she asked her voice raspy from screaming, her face hidden behind her hands. Haruka's stared at her with the same gapping expression she'd held since the start of Michiru's tantrum.

'Michiru.' Haruka said softly.

'Just go.' Michiru begged pulling her knees to her chest. 'please.' Haruka stared at her, millions of words running around her head none of them seemed good enough. Haruka relaxed her mind throwing her head back and moaning in frustration.

'My perfect world?' she countered. 'strong like me?' Haruka tossed her fist into the air. 'You were looking for your prince and you found me How disappointing for you.' she accused her last comment dragging Michiru's eyes from their hiding place.

'I fell in love with you.' Michiru said flatly.

'Why?' Haruka demanded her anger spilling. 'Why would the beautiful delicate Michiru ever fall for me?'

'I didn't ask to.' Michiru fought back.

'I didn't ask you to.'

'You're horrible.' Michiru shouted now on her feet.

'Does hating me make it better Michiru? Because I hate me too. Do you think I'm stupid? How could I not see you falling for me? How could I miss your non-to-subtle flirting? The casual brushes of flesh. Did you really think I was that naive?' Haruka paused but Michiru only looked away. 'You're right you are foolish. Foolish to think I don't share the same love for you. Foolish to imagine for a second I don't long to pull you into my arms and kiss away every one of your fears. Baka!

'You have no right to accuse me of not loving you Kaioh-Michiru. I've loved you the second you haunted my dreams, months before I met you. But loving you makes me crazy. I feel things I don't even understand, I think things I've never thought before and right now we're risking our lives to find these stupid talismen. I can't imagine what I would do if I finally got to love you and then lost you. Damnit Michiru don't you get it?' Haruka pulled Michiru close their eyes finally meeting. 'my world is paused now. I can't go forward because that might mean losing you and I can't go back because I met you and my life before you was nothing. You ask me what about you isn't good enough, the answer is nothing. Everything about you is perfect and that scares the hell out of me.' A tear welled against the teal of Haruka's eyes. 'I don't deserve anything as wonderful as you Michiru. That's why I push you away.' Haruka added in a whisper the tear escaping down the blonds cheek following by a storm of more. Michiru slid her arm around Haruka's waist pulling the taller girl into a tight embrace.

'All I want is you to love me.' Michiru said her face caressed against Haruka's chest.

'I already do.' Haruka said wrapping her arms around Michiru and resting her head on that of the shorter girl.

'Then it'll be ok.' Michiru smiled. 'I promise.'


End file.
